


Erectin' Those Grades!

by JustGoldenViolet



Series: Team Fortress 2-Much [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGoldenViolet/pseuds/JustGoldenViolet
Summary: BLU Engineer messed up. Bad. Like, we're talking timeline-universe-jumping-with-no-way-home bad. They need money to make a new machine to get back home when they have no connections to make IDs to get high paying jobs in a new and unexplained version of their home. Fortunately, there's the small town of Indigo Creek, who needs some school staff in the local high school after a mysterious fire killed most of the staff. And what's better than having a team of crazy mercenaries as school teachers?Oh no.





	Erectin' Those Grades!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Upward for the BLU Engineer as he starts to wonder how to get time-off without the Administrator finding out.

_I wonder where the Doc is,_ a man thought as he hit a sentry gun with a wrench. An explosion was a little ways away from the man. Deep baritone laughter could be heard from where the explosion was, while a spray of gunfire echoed with a man screaming in a thick German accent.

"Welp, that's my answer," Engineer said out loud to no one. The Engineer was one of nine people who fought daily for a large stretch of land from two immortal bickering brothers. These brothers were Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann, and each of them hired nine people with their companies BLU and RED. These nine people were different in every way, from race, personality, and nationality.  The one thing they all had in common was that they were hired mercenaries that had bad habits, and signs of insanity. Most would argue about that last part, including the Engineer.

This story begins in Upward, a piece of land on a mountain where the BLU team of mercenaries tried to get a bomb into the RED team of mercenaries territory. The Heavy and Soldier fought for which one of them deserved Medic's healing rays from the Medigun, Sniper constantly moving to headshot the RED Team, Pyro putting the RED Demoman on fire, and the RED Spy sapping the Engineer's dispenser.

Wait, what?

"SPAH SAPPIN' MY DISPENSER!" the Engineer yelled as he tried to run from his position near his sentry to his dispenser to save it. _Wish I could put my hands around that son of a bitch's neck,_ Engineer thought as he skidded to a halt to the malfunctioning machinery. He took out his shotgun in case the he could see the Spy's red tinge when he turned invisible.  _He couldn't have run off too far._ He heard footsteps to his right and he fired. The Spy didn't even get to have one final scream before he flopped to the ground in death. 

"Snake," Engineer said as he started fixing the sapped dispenser with his wrench. The little ol' Texan started thinking of something, something forbidden. The Engineer was tired from seven years of moving a bomb, turning a huge light blue, and of taking a red briefcase. He wanted a break, and the BLU team have tried requesting a break from the Announcer, but the old crone wouldn't budge. They had weekends off and the occasional ceasefire, but never enough time for a real vacation to home. The man missed his home in Bee Cave, Texas, with his sweet Irene. Irene was just the quirkest gal in all of Texas, with her long curly red hair and her little hop-skip walk, she had secured a special place in the hardworking engineer's heart. Engineer wanted nothing more than to at least have a weekend with her in his arms, but that wouldn't happen unless he was able to...to...  _teleport to another part of the country in less than a day._

"Heh heh, looks I know what my next project is," he chuckled to himself, already mapping out possibilities for his next machine. That machine would be a teleporter that wouldn't need an exit, and that could go across any distance without fail.

"Movin' that gear up!"


End file.
